


Un hermoso atardecer

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, OOC, Paranormal, Tragic Romance, Yôkai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Ahí, todo era silencio. El club se había vaciado minutos antes. Como todos los días se quedaba esperando en algún salón solitario hasta que los miembros de aquel club terminaran sus actividades, luego entraba. Por él había comenzado a correr el rumor de que aquel salón estaba embrujado...





	1. Atardecer

**Author's Note:**

> Amo tanto esta época de frío y oscuridad, me pareció perfecto utilizar la temática de los yōkai, así que prácticamente es el tema del desfile nocturno de los 100 demonios.  
> Serán tres one-shots sin ninguna clase de relación entre sí. Este primero es el más corto y es para Koki y Mamoru, el siguiente igual, y el tercero es un KenRyo.

…Uno…

…Dos…

…Tres…

Un suspiro, y luego los ojos abiertos. Esa era la manera para pasar desapercibido por los seres que le querían hacer daño. Podía reconocerlos porque tenían un aura oscura, además lo hacían sentirse sofocado. Siguió su camino a la sala de música.

Ahí, todo era silencio. El club se había vaciado minutos antes. Como todos los días se quedaba esperando en algún salón solitario hasta que los miembros de aquel club terminaran sus actividades, luego entraba. Por él había comenzado a correr el rumor de que aquel salón estaba embrujado, aunque sólo se la pasaba tocando notas de forma aleatoria en el piano.

Hacía dos años atrás había conocido a una superior que le había enseñado a tocar el instrumento, luego de eso jamás lo dejó, aunque ella hubiera desaparecido de su vida tan rápido como había llegado, le había dejado algo muy valioso. Tocar el piano le daba una paz tan inmensa, todas sus preocupaciones y miedos desaparecían, sus frustraciones, todo volaba lejos. Aquel encuentro lo había cambiado, ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

—Esa melodía es muy hermosa.

Paró en seco cuando escuchó aquella voz. Se suponía que nadie se acercaba por los rumores, entonces ¿quién?

Miró en dirección a la ventana. Estaba completamente abierta. Ahí sentado se encontraba un hombre… un zorro con apariencia humana, de ojos azules como el cielo, y cabello dorado como el sol.

—¿Puedes verme?

Mamoru asintió, se sentía temeroso ante aquella presencia que lucía amigable, pero igual estaba inquieto.

—Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, realmente es muy poco común la gente como tú. Mi nombre es Koki, un zorro que vive a las orillas de este poblado, cerca del templo de la montaña ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Mamoru Fujimura —se inclinó nervioso, en señal de respeto. Había escuchado que los zorros con nueve colas eran yōkai de una categoría muy elevada, con gran sabiduría y muy longevos. De pronto se sintió abrumado por aquel encuentro.

—No debes preocuparte Mamoru, sólo he sido atraído hasta aquí por tu melodía, no te comeré ni nada por el estilo — Koki sonrió. Es cierto que había llegado a comer humanos siglos atrás, pero ahora se contentaba con fantasmas…Aunque eso no debía saberlo aquel chico.

—Entonces ¿por eso has venido hasta aquí? – Un ligero calor inundó su pecho. Se emocionaba al pensar que alguien considerara lo que tocaba algo agradable.

—Así es, dime ¿crees que puedas seguir tocando aquella canción? Me haría muy feliz escucharte un poco más.

Su corazón se aceleró, realmente ese zorro era muy hermoso, creía que si miraba fijamente sus ojos podría perderse en ese profundo azul.

Continuó tocando el piano.

Se había concentrado tanto que no notó cuando Koki se acercó a él. Cuando se dio cuenta, aquel ser ya estaba atrás de él, respirando cerca de su cuello.

Se sintió sofocado y contó por mera inercia.

…Uno…

…Dos…

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Koki se lamió los labios, aquella había sido su mejor comida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se lamentó un poco ya que aquel chico tocaba hermosas melodías, pero cuando se tiene hambre eso es irrelevante. Salió del salón de música y se dirigió al bosque a las afueras del pueblo.

 

____________

 

Mamoru había muerto cuando se enteró que su superior había sido transferida a otra escuela. Su depresión había sido muy grande, pero nadie se había percatado de ello. Se había tirado desde la azotea de la escuela. Luego de eso, los estudiantes escuchaban que alguien tocaba el piano en las tardes, después de que el club de música abandonara el aula. 

De la nada, aquel lugar volvió a llenarse de silencio.

 


	2. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru era un kageboushi que vagó por siglos en soledad. Sin ninguna razón para su existencia más que alimentarse de la oscuridad. Caminaba en el mundo buscando algo, sin saber qué. En una ocasión miró a un humano, tan diferente a él, tan luminoso, tan hermoso. Lo observó todos los días, pero el humano jamás lo miró de vuelta. Entonces descubrió que aquel hermoso humano estaba enamorado.

Caminaba bajo el atardecer después de la escuela.

En su camino a casa debía pasar por un puente que la gente aseguraba tenía 100 años de existencia.

Las anécdotas en torno a ese puente eran lo peor para las personas que, como Koki, no eran buenos con las historias de terror.

Según contaban algunos, un sacerdote había asesinado a una persona ahogándola en el río. Entre las versiones que se contaban se decía que él había sido presa de un ataque de celos y a quien ahogó fue a su amante, otra versión era que había querido cometer suicidio doble con su pareja porque su amor era prohibido. De todas maneras, aquel hombre había sido juzgado y ejecutado bajo las leyes de aquella época.

Koki siempre pasaba por un lado del puente evitando mirar en esa dirección.  

Cuando llegó al puente, entonces pudo ver que ahí había un hombre con apariencia extraña: era alto, vestía completamente de negro, excepto por un sombrero color paja, un velo cubría su rostro, llevaba un bastón en la mano, y lo más raro de todo, una bruma oscura lo rodeaba. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. No cabía duda de que era el fantasma del sacerdote. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a su hogar.

Después de aquel encuentro siguieron otros más. Siempre al atardecer, luego de la escuela, aquel hombre se paraba en medio del puente y lo miraba desde la distancia, pero no hacía nada más.

Sólo él podía verlo. Ni Ken, ni Ryo que iban a su cada en ocasiones podían.

Unos días después pudo notarlo más claramente. Aquel fantasma no quería hacerle daño, podía sentir una mirada anhelante a través de aquel velo. Podía casi sentir que ese hombre añoraba que se acercara. Pensó seriamente si hacerlo o no, pero luego de acostumbrarse a su presencia, ya no tenía tanto miedo.

Y entonces, se acercó a aquel sujeto.

—Tu ¿eres el hombre de la leyenda? ¿el sacerdote que mató a su amante bajo este puente y luego fue ejecutado? ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿qué quieres de mí? – Tan pronto como se había armado de valor para acercarse y hacer todas esas preguntas sin titubear, Koki sintió que debía regresar por donde vino a toda velocidad.

—Por favor, no te vayas. No te haré daño. Responderé tus preguntas, pero permanece aquí un poco más.

Koki sintió su corazón contraerse, aquello había sonado casi a súplica. Se quedó estático en su lugar.

—Me llamo Mamoru. Soy un kageboushi nacido de las sombras. El sacerdote de quien me hablas sólo es una parte de mí— se quitó su sombrero y el velo del rostro. Sonrió amigable.

Koki pudo apreciar mejor la apariencia del “fantasma”. Ciertamente no lo parecía, más bien todo lo contrario; la cara de Mamoru tenía rasgos suaves, unos ojos brillantes color marrón, lucía amable, así que bajó por completo su guardia.

—Vaya, los humanos sí que han contado muchas historias extrañas —rio divertido— Lo que pasó en realidad no es necesario que lo sepas, pero hay una razón por la cual he esperado aquí. Sonará raro, pero quiero ayudar a los demás. Entre esas “personas” está el sacerdote de quien hablas, cuyos sentimientos permanecen conmigo sin poder cruzar. Él hizo una promesa, que cruzaría ese puente con la persona que ama sin importar qué. Sin embargo, no logró hacerlo, así que he estado esperando aquí hasta que vuelva esa persona de nuevo —intentó tomar las manos de Koki, pero el nerviosismo del contrario era evidente, por lo que desistió— Esa persona eres tú.

Koki estaba sorprendido. Ese fantasma estaba loco.

-¡Ah! ¡No! No es lo que crees, no estoy diciendo que eres tú, bueno si, pero no totalmente tú, jajajajajaja

Koki miró a Mamoru y pudo notar lo tenso que estaba, sintió una inmensa ternura por aquel ser.

—Está bien, te daré tiempo para que me expliques qué es lo que quieres. Si yo puedo ayudarte, entonces lo haré.

Mamoru guardó silencio por un instante mientras miraba fijamente a Koki.

—Realmente eres como él, tan bondadoso— una sonrisa triste se asomó por su boca—Puede ser difícil de explicar, pero básicamente sólo necesitas atravesar junto a mí una balsa este puente. Después de eso, todo estará bien.

Koki no lograba entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero si sólo debía subirse a una balsa, entonces podría hacerlo.

—Si es todo lo que necesitas que haga, entonces lo haré.

—Te lo agradezco mucho— Mamoru sonrió agradecido. Luego desapareció.

 

 +++ 

 

Aquella noche Koki tuvo un sueño extraño, parecía tan real, y eso lo perturbó aún más. Él y Mamoru parecían estar corriendo en las calles de un Japón bastante antiguo. Luego llegaban a la orilla del río y se resguardaban bajo el puente, escondiéndose.

—Debería estar aquí pronto, tal vez se retrasó por algún problema— Mamoru lucía ansioso. El amigo que los llevaría lejos de aquel sitio, a un lugar donde nadie supiera quienes eran no aparecía, y los guardias del templo habían descubierto que se había escapado. En ese momento lo estaban buscando, debía ser castigado por violar las leyes del sacerdocio.

La tensión subía, por más que miraran al horizonte, su anhelado escape parecía esfumarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

Las voces de los guardianes del templo se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas. Si descubrían que un sacerdote estaba a punto de fugarse con otro hombre las consecuencias serían peores, probablemente serían quemados vivos. Mamoru no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, si no hacía algo pronto, sabía que se lamentaría.

—Koki escúchame bien, si continúas por la orilla del río llegarás a un bosque, lleva contigo esta daga por si algo ocurre, y quédate en ese lugar hasta el amanecer. Vuelve a casa antes de que se percaten de tu ausencia, si lo haces no correrás ningún peligro.

Lo sabía, aquel tono desesperado, las manos temblorosas que le entregaban aquella daga sólo eran la señal de que las cosas no saldrían bien. Estaba asustado, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Mamoru quería correr, pero debía quedarse para detener a sus perseguidores. Sabía de antemano que aquella decisión había sido muy arriesgada, y la suerte no había estado de su lado. Tal vez lo suyo no debía ser, pero aun así quiso luchar contra ese destino.

—Escucha Koki, no mires atrás, corre lo más que puedas. Te prometo que pronto tendrás noticias de mí, así que no te preocupes. Toma esto- un anillo de plata brillante fue colocado en la mano de Koki, no hubo más palabras para entender el significado de aquello. Sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba, pero obedeció en silencio. Posó sus labios temblorosos sobre los de su amante, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás.

 

Cuando despertó notó su rostro humedecido. Estuvo llorando mientras soñaba aquello; una sensación pesada en su pecho no lo dejaba tranquilizarse.

 

 +++ 

 

Volvió al puente.

Mamoru estaba como siempre, esperando mientras miraba la corriente del río.

—Tuve un sueño. Estábamos tú y yo… ¿Por qué luces como él?

—Lamento no poder responder a esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo que un humano no debe saber.

—Entonces dime ¿es por qué sus sentimientos permanecen contigo?

—…

—Pregunté a mis padres sobre lo ocurrido, si sabían algo al respecto. Ellos no sabían nada.

—Tu antepasado quiso enterrar sus sentimientos. El dolor que tuvo tras lo ocurrido hizo peligrar su vida más de una vez, pero siempre logre detenerlo, aunque nuca supo de mí.

—Tu… ¿estabas enamorado de él?

—Tal vez, o tal vez son los sentimientos del sacerdote. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no lo sé.

La mirada de Mamoru se perdía en un tiempo lejano. Koki supo que debía dejar de preguntar.

Mamoru agradeció el silencio. Aunque quisiera decir la verdad, no podía ¿qué vida esperaba a un humano y a un … El tiempo corría a través de ellos de manera diferente, por esa razón no debían involucrarse unos con otros. Entonces ¿por qué se involucró?

Sólo interfirió por el bien del alma de esos amantes. Eso era todo.

—El anillo de mi sueño, es el mismo que me dio mi madre. Dijo que era un amuleto dado por el abuelo.

Mamoru extendió la mano, y le dio a Koki el otro anillo.

—¿Por qué lo tienes?

—El sacerdote cayó al río, pero no llevaba puesto el anillo. Cuando sacaron su cuerpo el anillo ya había sido arrastrado por la corriente. Un kappa lo encontró en el otro extremo. Lo reconocí por la piedra color azul, el tuyo tiene la piedra morada. Puedes quedarte con ambos si así lo deseas. Su destino fue estar juntos de todas formas.

Koki tomó el anillo y lo unió en su collar con el que ya poseía. Cargar con ambos hizo que le doliera el corazón.

—¿Cuándo haremos ese viaje?

—Hoy en la noche. No fue coincidencia tu sueño, esa fue la indicación de que debe ser pronto.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta ese momento?

—Eso sería un honor para mí.

Mamoru dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

 

 +++

 

—¡Ey! ¡Mamoru!

En la distancia, un yokai se acercaba remando.

—Llegas a tiempo, comenzaba a pensar que habías olvidado tu promesa.

—¿Cómo podría? ¡No dudes de la capacidad de un inugami!

Koki se quedó de piedra ¡¿Por qué Ken estaba ahí con orejas, manos y pies de perro?!

—¡Ah! Yo le dije que tomara esa apariencia, ¿es uno de los humanos con los que pasas tiempo cierto? Creí que sería más fácil para ti si veías caras conocidas, te dan miedo estas cosas así que pensé que era la mejor opción.

—G-gracias, sólo fue un poco extraño, es muy impactante porque realmente luce como Ken.

—Oh~ ¿así que se llama Ken? Es un buen nombre. ¡Por favor llámame así de ahora en adelante!

Mamoru y Koki subieron a la balsa, ambos mirando en dirección al horizonte.

—A esta hora la actividad de los yokai y fantasmas es elevada, por lo que la energía espiritual permite abrir muchas puertas. Debemos aprovechar esa apertura para dejar que Mamoru logre dejar este mundo.

—Cuando logre dejarlo ¿qué harás tú? ¿tu apariencia cambiará?

—Podré dejar este puente, se había vuelto como una maldición para mí, aunque realmente la única razón para estar aquí eran los deseos de Mamoru. Y sobre mi apariencia…No lo sé, incluso yo he olvidado como era mi rostro.

—Mamoru, estamos a punto de cruzar. Debes concentrarte—Ken se tornó serio mientras veía una nebulosa crecer en medio del río.

Koki guardo silencio tras escuchar aquello, y miró atentamente lo que ocurría. Sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, y la calidez de una mano que tomaba la suya. Una pequeña luz oscura se desprendía del cuerpo del kageboushi, y luego fue absorbida por la nebulosa del río.

—¿Ha terminado? —había sido más rápido de lo que creyó.

—Si

—¿Por qué era obscuro?

—Lo que se desprendió de mi eran los sentimientos negativos de Mamoru: resentimiento y desesperación, la frustración de no haber terminado lo que quería hacer, de no haber cumplido con su promesa, pero ahora ya está bien, este peso que he cargado por tanto tiempo, finalmente ha desaparecido.

 

El pequeño ritual terminó, y el inugami los llevó a la orilla.

—Bien, mi trabajo ha terminado. Recuerda este favor Mamoru, llegará el momento en que te lo pida de vuelta.

Y el inugami, desapareció entre las sombras.

Mamoru acompañó a Koki a su casa.

—Es la primera vez que veo que te alejas de ese puente.

—Te lo he dicho, si permanecía ahí era por Mamoru, ahora ya no hay una razón para estar ahí.

—Lo he estado pensando desde que te conocí, pero cuando hablas de Mamoru es como si hablaras de ti mismo, tienes el mismo nombre después de todo.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo habías notado? Debo admitir que creí que te habías puesto así como una manera de camuflar tus propios sentimientos con los del sacerdote, por eso llegué a pensar que estabas enamorado de mi abuelo, pero tal vez estaba equivocado.

—¿Eso pensaste?

—Sí, pero…

—No, está bien, no estás del todo equivocado, pero eso ya no importa ahora.

Koki quedó sorprendido por la repentina confesión.

—Bien, debo irme ahora. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—¡Espera! ¿nos volveremos a ver?

—Mmmm… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en otros cien años.

Mamoru sonrió una vez más, y luego se desvaneció ante la mirada atónita de Koki.

 

 +++

 

 Mamoru era un kageboushi que vagó por siglos en soledad. Sin ninguna razón para su existencia más que alimentarse de la oscuridad. Caminaba en el mundo buscando algo, sin saber qué. En una ocasión miró a un humano, tan diferente a él, tan luminoso, tan hermoso. Lo observó todos los días, pero el humano jamás lo miró de vuelta. Entonces descubrió que aquel hermoso humano estaba enamorado.

Cuando la tragedia ocurrió, el kageboushi esperó poder sanar el dolor del humano, y tomo la forma de su enamorado, también el nombre y la voz, esperando poder ser notado. Y así pasó un siglo más esperando. Finalmente, Koki se dirigió a él.

 

+++

 

—¡Ken! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no comas helado tan rápido? Te has ensuciado la camisa de nuevo. Lo siento tanto por tu madre.

—¿Te preocupa más mi camisa que mi cabeza? Creo que tengo el cerebro congelado.

—El cerebro siempre lo tienes congelado.

—¡Ryo!

Koki rió con la escena de sus amigos.

Había pasado un año desde su encuentro con el kageboushi. No contó nada a sus amigos, no por pensar que no le creerían, sino porque una parte de él quería guardar eso para sí.

Sintió una mirada. Volteó en dirección a la parada de autobuses, pero no había nada.

La sensación de sentirse observado lejos de darle miedo, parecía darle un sentimiento cálido. Tal vez era ese kageboushi quien lo cuidaba desde las sombras. Le gustaba pensar eso. Sonrió a la nada.

_Tal vez un día nos volvamos a ver._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~


	3. El hada del lago

Ken tenía ocho años cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con el hada del lago.

El día en que todo ocurrió, había salido con sus amigos a jugar cerca de un bosque. Al querer encontrar un buen escondite caminó más allá del sendero conocido. Desesperado intentó pedir ayuda, pero los frondosos y enormes árboles se tragaban su voz.

Un sonido lo puso alerta. La oscuridad había caído sin que se percatara de ello, y los animales salvajes comenzaron a acecharlo. Corrió cuando un zorro intentó atacarlo.

Logró vislumbrar una luz a lo lejos y siguió corriendo en esa dirección buscando ayuda. Luego, resbaló por una pendiente y cayó al agua.

 

+++

 

—¡Ey! ¡Despierta!

—Mnnnn ¿eh? … ¿dónde estoy?

—Estas en mi lago. Te agradecería bastante si te fueras pronto de aquí, las crías de humano atraen a cualquier bestia desagradable y no quiero lidiar con ellos hoy.

Ken quedó embelesado. Frente a sus ojos una persona increíblemente hermosa le hablaba de quién sabe qué cosas. Se percató que estaba recostado en sus piernas, y se sintió el niño más afortunado de todos sobre la tierra. ¿Realmente era posible que hubiera personas así de bellas?

—¡Eres muy hermosa!

—… ¿Qué?

—Tus ojos, ¡son del color de las cerezas!, y tu pelo— Ken logró tocarlo con la yema de sus dedos—tiene el color de la luna. Jamás había visto algo así ¿te lo pintaste?

—…¡¿Qué?! Es natural mocoso.

—Waaaa eso es aún más genial. ¿Eres modelo? ¿o tal vez una idol? Aunque jamás te he visto en las revistas. Mi hermana las conoce a todas, tal vez si le pregunto sepa…

—Al parecer no te has dado cuenta

—¿Mm?

Levantó su flequillo, y un cuerno se reveló en su frente.

—No soy un humano como tú. No entiendo nada de lo que dices y mi nombre es Sakuraba Ryota.  Soy el hada guardiana de este lago encantado en el que acabas de caerte.

—…

—…

—Lago… ¿encantado? ¿Cómo los de los cuentos?

Ryota suspiró fastidiado

—Este lago te permite sanar heridas y enfermedades mortales. Las personas que lo han encontrado lo llaman milagroso, justo por eso es difícil de encontrar ¿Cómo se supone que llegaste aquí?

—Un animal comenzó a perseguirme, y entonces me caí. Luego aparecí aquí contigo.

—Bien, como sea. Ya es muy tarde para que un niño humano esté afuera, deben estarte buscando. Vete de aquí.

—Pero estoy perdido.

—Tch, entonces toma—Ryota extendió una luciérnaga a Ken— Con esto podrás volver con los humanos, te guiará, así que no la molestes y no la pierdas de vista ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

—Bien. Adiós.

—Mi nombre es Yaegashi Kensuke ¿puedo venir a jugar mañana?

—No, no puedes. No vengas de nuevo.

—¡Entonces nos vemos!

 

+++

 

—JAJAJAJAJA fue muy gracioso ver tu cara al otro día, cuando me viste de vuelta con una pelota.

—¿Qué otra cara podía hacer? Jamás un humano había podido volver al lago más de una vez, pero debí suponerlo, tu siempre fuiste un raro.

—Que cruel Ryo, pero debes darme puntos extra, es porque soy muy bueno orientándome.

—Si eras tan bueno orientándote, entonces no sé cómo demonios te perdiste en primer lugar.

—Fue nuestro destino Ryo, debía conocerte para hacerte mi esposa.

—Ahí vas de nuevo con eso.

—Te estás sonrojando, te ves aún más hermoso cuando te avergüenzas y finges que te molesta.

—No me obligues a pedirle a Niwa y Sakura que te muerdan de nuevo.

—Está bien, ya no dije nada— Ryota intentó evitar la mirada insistente de Kensuke. Luego, miró al cielo.

—…Ken…se hizo de noche otra vez. Es hora de que vuelvas.

—Es cierto. Últimamente creo que los días se pasan tan rápido. Si no fuera a la escuela podría venir a verte desde temprano, además ahora tengo el club y salgó aún más tarde.

—Ken…tal vez…deberías dejar de venir.

Ken puso un rostro serio.

—Ya te he dicho que no haré eso, si vengo aquí es porque quiero y puedo hacerlo, deja de preocuparte por lo demás.

—No es eso, es sólo que… tu eres humano y yo no, si dejas de hacer tus cosas por mí, perderás tu vida en un parpadeo—el rostro preocupado de Ryota hizo que Ken se sintiera molesto. No era la primera vez que le decía eso, y últimamente, parecía ser más insistente.

—¿Te molesta tanto que venga aquí?

—…—. Un silencio parecía la mejor opción. No era negar ni afirmar nada, porque realmente no le molestaba, pero decir que le agradaba su presencia, sería darle argumentos a Ken para que continuara como siempre.

—Bien, creo que entonces no soy bien recibido aquí. Supongo que lo mejor es que me vaya por un tiempo. Te daré la razón y aprovecharé para ir con mis amigos, tal vez vaya a citas con chicas y encuentre una novia. Cuando eso pase, entonces sí que dejaré de venir aquí, pero eso te hará feliz ¿verdad?

—Ken, sabes que las cosas no son así

—¿Y cómo son? Vengo aquí por que quiero hacerlo, no me siento mal de no pasar tiempo con mis compañeros, tampoco estoy haciendo un sacrificio al venir a verte, me hace feliz, y creí que a ti también, pero no paras de querer decidir sobre lo que está bien para mi o no. Eso me molesta demasiado—bufó fastidiado. Odiaba estar enojado, pero era necesario que le dejara en claro a Ryo lo que pensaba.

—…— No respondió nada al reproche de Ken, sintió su corazón apretarse, pero se limitó a mirar fijamente el agua del lago.

—Me voy.

 

+++

 

Una semana había pasado y Kensuke tenía una terrible ansiedad: ¿Ryota lo extrañaría? ¿se sentiría solo? ¿pensaría que lo había olvidado? Tal vez creería que no lo quería más, odiaba la idea de que pensara que el amor profesado era una mentira ¡todos sus años de acoso se habrían ido al demonio! No lo pensó más y al terminar las clases salió corriendo en dirección al lago.

—¡Ken-kun! — un grito lo detuvo a mitad del camino.

—¿Qué ocurre? – una chica de su edad le había llamado, parecía tímida.

—Y-yo, bueno…Te he estado mirando por mucho tiempo y…creo que Ken-kun es un chico muy genial y amable, por eso yo… ¡si estás bien conmigo, me gustaría salir contigo!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Estoy enamorado de alguien más. ¡Adiós! — no miró el rostro de la chica, en realidad tenía bastante prisa de irse. Sólo esperaba no haber sido demasiado cruel, pero no tenía demasiado sentido darle vueltas al asunto cuando su respuesta era muy clara.

 

+++ 

 

Ryota salpicaba el agua con sus pies. Sakura y Niwa se acercaban e intentaban llamar su atención, pero nada funcionaba. Había pasado una semana desde que Ken había dejado de ir. Era curiosa la apreciación del tiempo que tuvo en esos días, generalmente el tiempo solía pasarse rápido; cuando creyó que tan sólo habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro con Ken, en realidad habían pasado 9 años desde entonces. Sonrió abatido, a pesar de creer que era lo correcto, no dejaba de pensar que era doloroso estar solo de nuevo, pero tarde o temprano eso ocurriría. Estaría solo, tenía miedo de que no pudiera acostumbrarse de nuevo a eso debido a los recuerdos de Ken, que cada vez eran más. Tenía miedo de ahogarse en un sentimiento de anhelo por el pasado, en vivir de recuerdos por cien… doscientos… trescientos años más, esperando paciente el momento en que todo se detiene, el instante en que el tiempo deja de doler.

—¿Ryota?

Volteó tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello. Ahí, parado a lado de un árbol con retoños de sakura estaba Ken, mirando entre avergonzado y ansioso por una reacción a su llamado y a su anterior ausencia. Ryota quiso hacerse el duro, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba aferrado al cuerpo contrario.

—Eres un estúpido, un idiota insensible, un tonto desagradecido, un traidor, un…un…

—Yo también te extrañé Ryo— Ken devolvió el abrazo; el aroma a flores inundó su nariz; la sensación de suavidad del cabello plateado, tranquilizo sus nervios; el contacto entre ambos cuerpos, calentó su corazón; y el abrazo de su persona amada, apaciguó su alma.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ken tenía los brazos dormidos, y dolía un poco, pero estaba seguro de que le dolería más desaprovechar la oportunidad de abrazar de esa manera a Ryo, así que se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ryota estaba tan ocupado grabando en su memoria y en cada parte de su ser el aroma de Ken, esa extraña esencia a cítrico que le recordaba a las naranjas, pero que era su favorita. Además, era tan cálido, y se sentía tan feliz en sus brazos, no quería moverse de esa posición nunca más, ¿no podrían convertirlos en piedra? Estaba seguro de que serían una bonita escultura.

—¿Ryo?

—¿Si?

—Te amo demasiado, tanto que creo que podría explotar en este instante. ¿Podrías apresurarte a corresponder mis sentimientos para que dejemos de perder el tiempo y podamos besarnos el resto de mi vida?

—Sólo si prometes hacerlo todos los días de tu vida.

—Eso es fácil, llevo deseándolo desde que te conocí.

 

Y entonces, sus labios se unieron.

 

+++

 

Ryota miró las sakuras ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? sino recordaba mal, 50 años habían transcurrido desde que Ken había dejado de ir al lago, pero ya no importaba, se había descubierto así mismo recordando una y otra vez el momento en que lo conoció por primera vez, y eso parecía suficiente para hacerlo feliz. No se arrepentía de nada, antes había tenido miedo de sentir mucho dolor, y a pesar de que aún sentía la pesadez en su corazón, también podía sentir una calidez que sólo la experiencia de haber conocido a Ken le pudieron haber brindado. Se sentía afortunado de haber podido compartir con él tantas cosas. Aunque Ken sólo hubiera estado con él en una pequeña parte de su longeva existencia, parecía que esa parte era el todo, sólo entonces sus días se volvieron tan coloridos como el paisaje de sakuras que miraba en ese instante.  

 

+++

 

Ken pasó sus últimos días tirado en la cama. La última vez que intentó ir al lago, cayó desde una pendiente y se lastimó la cadera. Ya no pudo caminar más.

Un niño que era su vecino se dedicó a cuidarlo. Su nombre era Mamoru. Era muy amable y dedicado; todos los días iba temprano para ayudarlo. No encontró forma de agradecerle, pero Mamoru parecía feliz escuchando sus historias sobre el hada del lago de quien se había enamorado. Esos días fueron felices para Ken, recordar cuando era joven y podía abrazar a Ryota con todas sus fuerzas. Las últimas veces que estuvo con él olvidaba por completo que su cuerpo era más pequeño, que su cabello era blanco, que sus manos temblaban y que su sonrisa ya no contaba con todos sus dientes, y eso era porque Ryota lucía tan hermoso como la primera vez, entonces se imaginaba como el niño que descolocó a esa hermosa criatura; y se sentía tan joven.

En su último suspiro, el vívido recuerdo de su primer beso lo despidió de ese mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~~


End file.
